


Don't Flinch

by TerraTenshi



Series: Trick or Treat - Halloween 2015 [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Forced Kissing, Imprisonment, M/M, Torture, trick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraTenshi/pseuds/TerraTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Flash trick for the prompt "someone has broken at least one bone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Flinch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiela/gifts).



When Barry had first gotten his powers he’d thought they were the coolest thing ever. Even as time went on and he discovered the dangers of things like non-friction proof clothing and extreme hypoglycemia he still loved his powers and wouldn’t have given them up for anything.

That was before.

It turned out that given enough time you could find the downside of just about anything. Sometimes you just needed some help.

Break a bone. Heal a bone.

Break a bone. Heal a bone wrong. Break a bone again.

Break a bone. Heal a bone wrong. Live with the pain until the bone could be broken.

Break a bone. Heal a bone wrong. Break a bone again. Flinch. Heal a bone wrong again.

He remembered Issac Bowin. The other kid had always been a bully but in elementary school he’d taken special pleasure in picking on Barry. One of Issac’s favorite games was to demand to know if you were scared of a fly. If you said no. He’d slam his hands together right in front of your face, not bothering to make sure he missed your nose. If you flinched he’d accuse you of lying. Then he’d beat you up for it.

Barry had quickly figured out the trick was not to flinch.

“Are you ready to try again, Barry?”

Barry didn’t say anything.

Dr. Wells smiled at him. “Remember, Barry, you have to hold as still as possible or the bone may heal incorrectly. Then we’ll have to break it again. I wish there was another way, but we still haven’t managed to come up with an anesthetic that would affect you.”

Barry nodded tightly. He wondered if Cisco was still working on it. Considering how long he’d been missing.

“Alright then. Let’s begin.”

Wells pulled his chair up close beside Barry’s and leaned in, kissing his unresponsive mouth gently. With a sudden wrench he broke Barry’s badly healed second finger. Barry gasped at the brilliant flash of pain, allowing Wells access to his mouth.

But he didn’t flinch.

After a minute Wells sat back, smiling. “That went much better than usual, Barry. Good.”

Barry said nothing.

Wells cupped his cheek fondly. “We’ll continue tomorrow then. I think it’s time you got some rest.”

Wells moved out of sight and a moment later the bed Barry was fastened to reclined back into lying position. Feet slightly higher than his head to preserve circulation to his brain. The lights clicked off, the door shut, and Barry was left alone in the dark.


End file.
